Lower Peridot Ward
The Peridot Ward is the first ward you pass through on your journey through the Reborn region. Due to its size, it is broken up into the Peridot Ward and the Lower Peridot Ward. Places of interest Train Station This is where your journey begins. While riding a train with Ame to the Reborn region, an explosion will occur. Name Rater's House The Name Rater resides in a house in the far west of the Peridot Ward. As his husband explains, he doesn't actually care about the original trainer of a Pokémon, and can rename them regardless. Fisherman's House South of the Name Rater resides a fisherman, who will give you his Old Rod. Alleyway East of Doxy Marigold is a Hotshot Trainer guarding an entrance to an alleyway. After defeating him, he will allow you to pass, where you can find more trainers to battle, some Pokémon to catch, and a Super Potion. During Thunderstorm, a Tynamo will appear here. Seacrest's Garden North of the Name Rater is a hotel owned by Mr. Seacrest. Seacrest has a beautiful garden in the back, but out of concern for its well-being, he requires trainers to battle him before passing through. Although accessible from Lower Peridot Ward, it's counted as part of Peridot Ward. Aquarium Southeast of the house of the fisherman who gave you an Old Rod is another fisherman who has an aquarium in his house. Like Mr. Seacrest, he requires a battle before letting you in. He has a level 10 Goldeen Neo-Circuit Power Plant Main article:Neo-Circuit Power Plant The first gym you will challenge, led by Julia. During a thunderstorm, a Blitzle will appear outside. Post city restoration Old Man Mulch Quest After the restoration project has begun. The old man who owned a private garden is helping by spreading his collection of plants for new parks. Due to his incompetent friend, the mulch is spread across the Obsidia, Beryl, Lapis, and lower Peridot wards. If you retrieve them, he will reward you a Venusaurite and an Insect plate.' '''Later, talk to the construction worker next to him and he will give you a 'Decidium-Z' Mulch1.jpg Mulch4.jpg Fullscreen capture 752018 63949 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 752018 124607 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 752018 62735 PM.bmp.jpg Special Encounters Paid Alleyway North of the first entrance from the Opal Ward is a man asking for money. After giving three payments of 50, he will leave and let you pass through to a house holding either a traumatized Espurr or Minccino. If you have PokeSnax in your bag, the Pokémon will join your party. Teddiursa Chase A Teddiursa will appear in the streets during daytime when the weather is clear, and flee upon interaction, reappearing in another place. This encounter spans across both Peridot Ward and Lower Peridot Ward. Sicketot In the hotel next to the entrance to the underground Railnet, a girl is concerned about her Kricketot's ill state. The Bug gym leader Shelly is called in to look it over, and she declares that it isn't sick, it's just extremely lonely. As its current owner cannot give it the attention it needs, the two suggest the player look after it instead. If refused, Shelly will take it instead. Casa de Casanova Just past Casanova Darin is a dumpster that holds a Gulpin, as well as a house that holds a Whismur. The Whismur will appear only if you have a PokeSnax in your bag, and will react to it, but unlike the Espurr, it will attack, so it must be caught in-battle rather than be received. She took the midnight train... During rain or a thunderstorm, a Numel will be outside the train station. If you have PokeSnax in your bag, the Numel will be attracted to it. It will know one of four possible Egg Moves: Body Slam, Growth, Iron Head or Stockpile. A stormy welcome During a thunderstorm, a '''Blitzle' will appear outside the Neo-Circuit Power Plant. Tenants, please! After defeating Julia, return to the train station and speak with the man nearby, who has begun his search for a new home. Return to the house that had held a Whismur, where the landlord has returned. He asks you to send the man in, and after returning to tell the new renter this, the man shortly moves in. He gives you his old Onix as thanks. Lillipup on the Lam Beginning in the South Obsidia Ward, this is a hide-and-seek quest similar to the Teddiursa Chase. However, this Lillipup has much more stamina, and races through multiple wards! Pokémon , |all=55%|type1=Bug}} , |all=45%|type1=Bug}} Post City Restoration Items Trainers Gold is related to Event Pokemon Teal is Trainer battles Green is Item related Purple are NPCs that just talk to you Trivia *Casanova Andy is likely a reference to the band The Offspring, as he shares a name with one member and quotes their song "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid". *Mr. Seacrest's name may be a pun on The Secret Garden. Category:Locations Category:Wards